Amar sin prejuicios
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Historia basada en la época de 1810 donde las mujeres aristocráticas eran casadas a los 14 años de edad, siendo su única función las labores domésticas, la educación de sus hijos, el cuidado de su matrimonio y a llevar una vida espiritual y moral en concordancia con los dictámenes que propugnaba la iglesia católica. Historia nada rosa. Contenido adulto para mayores de 18 años.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **Dedicado a Jane.**

 **Historia basada en la época de 1810 donde las mujeres aristocráticas eran casadas a los 14 años de edad, siendo su única función las labores domésticas, la educación de sus hijos, el cuidado de su matrimonio y a llevar una vida espiritual y moral en concordancia con los dictámenes que propugnaba la iglesia católica. Historia nada rosa.**

En una maravillosa alborada se hace presente un carruaje en la singular ciudad de Lakewood. Tres señoritas hermosas de alcurnia y abolengo acompañadas de su madre la señora Pony en brazo de su esposo el Dr. Martin. Aguardan la llegada de un hombre que ayudará a mejorar su situación económica.

-Madre ¿Tan temprano debemos estar aquí?

-Así es señoritas ustedes están en edad de casaderas, ya es tiempo de tener un esposo, sobre todo tú Candy en una semana cumples 16 años y aun no te casas.

-Madre estoy en espera de mi adorado caballero-

-No te quiero ver cerca de ese jardinero no te ofrecerá nada a futuro tu padre tiene demasiados gastos y el que te cases pronto con un hombre adinerado, nos sacará de aprietos económicos. - Candy blanqueó los ojos y giro en forma juguetona-contigo no se puede, arréglense señoritas ya llego el señor Andrew ¿verdad que es guapo? tiene 25 años y es dueño de inmensas tierras- dijo La señora Pony con una gran sonrisa.

El cochero paró los caballos, bajo y abrió la puerta. El Dr. Martin se acercó –que bueno tenerlo aquí señor Andrew el viaje ¿Le resulto muy pesado?-

-Un poco, pero estoy aquí por el compromiso que adquirimos hace algunos meses atrás-

-claro es lamentable que su prometida haya fallecido a manos de los rebeldes antes de contraer nupcias-

-Sí, necesito pronto tener hijos ¿Cuál de sus hijas me ofrece? –

-Se la presento es la mayor, es la que se debe de casar primero es muy hermosa, les llueven los pretendientes.

-Vayamos-

\- Ya saben sonrían especialmente tú, caramelo.

Albert se acercó y miró a las tres jóvenes de inmediato se sintió atraído por Candy en efecto, era muy hermosa. Hizo una reverencia, besando la mano de cada una, quienes se sonrojaron.

-Un placer conocerlas –

-Señor Andrew pasemos a desayunar, luego si desea se puede acicalar el viaje ha sido muy pesado para usted posteriormente hablaremos en mi despacho-

-Gracias por su hospitalidad-

Candy intervino -¿Cuánto tiempo estará con nosotros?-

-¡Niña!- reprendió la madre.

-El necesario- contestó Albert.

Tres horas después en el despacho.

-Y bien ¿qué le pareció mi hija Candy? Es la rubia de ojos verdes, y cabellera ondulada es la mayor tiene 16 años es la que le corresponde.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo es hermosa, aunque un poco baja de estatura-

-Tiene buenas caderas podrá dar a luz sin problemas-

Carraspeó el Dr. Martin- ¡Mujer!-

\- Perdón por la interrupción- Dijo cabizbaja.

-Escuchaste Candy, que suerte tienes te casaras con ese hombre tan guapo- Expresó Annie.

-Sí, es guapo tiene los ojos azules igual que Anthony, pero no es él-

-Ni modo te toco casarte y darle muchos hijos-

-Aun así nunca dejaré de ver a mi amado-

-Candy ¿qué cosas dices? Si te descubren en adulterio te llevaran a la hoguera-

-Lo sé, no dejaré de vivir mi amor-

-Candy es incorrecto-

\- ¿Te acuerdas de aquella muchacha que se rehusó a casarse?

-Sí, igualmente la casaron y asesinaron al joven esclavo-

-Exacto –

-Sí ya se decidió mi matrimonio no podre hacer nada, no quiero que Anthony muera lo veré en la clandestinidad.

-¡Caramelo!-

-Y tú me ayudaras.

-Sí no tengo escapatoria.

-¡Pronto sentémonos! nuestra madre se acerca.

-Señor Andrew me agrada, haber llegado a un acuerdo con usted.

-Pony da aviso a Candy para que se apersone.

-Enseguida-

-Candy ven-

-Sí madre-

Candy entra haciendo una reverencia- Hija el señor Andrew y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo, te casarás con él en una semana-

-¡Tan pronto!

-Debó regresar a Inglaterra lo antes posible por razones de negocio, pero antes debo a asegurar la continuidad de mi legado, necesito hijos señorita Candy White.

-Bueno hija acompáñame estamos atrasadas iremos de inmediato a comprar telas y a la sastrería para que te hagan el vestido de novia más bello.

-Sí, madre-

Candy aguardaba en la plaza junto a su hermana Annie, mientras la mamá conversaba con el sastre.

-Al fin se casa tú hija, creí que se quedaría para vestir santos-

-Ya ves Tom, Dios nos hizo el milagro ahora si podre casar a mis otras hijas-

-Que una chica de 16 años a esta época no se haya casado se presta para habladurías-

-Tienes razón.

En la plaza.

-Candy, Candy, CANDY-

-Ah-

-Voltea-

-¡Ah -

-Una rosa para una bella dama-

-¡Candy que no los vean!- dijo Annie.

-Gracias Anthony, ahora no puedo hablar en la noche cerca del rosal nos veremos.

-Está bien, chao principessa.

-Uy que galante ya quisiera uno así.

-¿Qué harás ahora que se entere que en unos días te casas?

-Espero entienda, en estos tiempos no tenemos derecho a decidir.

En la noche

-Hola-

-Estas más hermosa que nunca eres una mujer esplendida tus ojos son tan brillantes como los luceros de la noche, tu cabellera dorada son como los rayos del sol, eres la combinación perfecta del día y la noche.

-Anthony- Candy se pone de costado cabizbaja.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Anthony no sé cómo decirte esto, pero lo haré-

-Me preocupas, suena a algo malo.

-Anthony siempre te he amado y te amaré por el resto de mi vida pase lo que pase, siempre será así eres dulce, galante y alegre… Tu mirada me hipnotiza, pero debo cumplir con mi familia.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Cómo decirlo?… en una semana… Anthony me han comprometido en matrimonio con un hombre adinerado, mi familia está pasando por una crisis económica difícil-

-No continúes más por favor ¡huyamos!-

-No podemos la estabilidad de mi familia depende de este compromiso, pude eludir a los otros pretendientes, pero este es un hombre muy poderoso te podría mandar a matar, acuérdate de los Donaldson cuando su hija iba a huir con el esclavo.

-Candy estoy trabajando arduamente para ofrecerte un mejor porvenir.

-Anthony si algo malo te sucede no lo podre resistir, entiéndeme por favor. Si me amas no te importará que me case nos seguiremos viendo. Mírame por favor. A él le daré mi cuerpo pero a ti mi mente y espíritu.

Los ojos de Anthony se llenaron de lágrimas –Te amo Candy no soportaré que seas de otro-

-El amor va más allá de lo carnal-

-¡Candy! Nunca dejare de amarte-

-Ni yo a ti, gracias por entender. Dame un dulce beso me lo llevaré conmigo-

Anthony Brown era parte de la servidumbre de la casa White, se ocupaba de la jardinería desde niños Candy y Anthony se enamoraron ambos se juraron amor eterno. Lamentablemente la vida se encargó de obstaculizar su amor con la llegada de un hombre poderoso e implacable.

-Hija pareces un ángel-

-Gracias mami-

-Salgan chicas debo hablar con su hermana-

\- hija… esto es algo vergonzoso, pero debes saberlo… en tu noche de bodas tu esposo tomará tu cuerpo, es lo que el hombre hace para procrear… la primera vez sentirás dolor pero luego ya no, al día siguiente el colgara la sabana donde ambos yacieron para dar fe de tú pureza, pórtate bien y se obediente el señor Andrew está muy ansioso desea tener muchos hijos.

-Sí madre-

Candy y Albert se casaron ante la iglesia desde lejos Anthony los veía. La tristeza lo consumía.

-Candy hija llamaré a una de las muchachas para que te ayude a quitar el vestuario y te refresques para tu esposo. Él ya vendrá.

Candy de camino a la habitación se encontró con Anthony, quien la miró con mucha tristeza no cruzaron palabras pero sus miradas dijeron mucho. Su mente decía adiós Candy, pero su corazón decía lo contrario.

Ya en la habitación Candy vestía un camisón de seda transparente. Albert se acercó la tomó en brazos y la besó.

-Te trataré con cuidado no soy un ogro sí no puedes aguantar el dolor me avisas y me detengo ¿Está bien?

-Sí-

-Eres muy hermosa tienes lindos pechos los besaré.

Albert se levantó y se quitó la camisa del pijama. Le alzo el camisón y le abrió las piernas para posicionarse, agarro su pene para ubicarlo dentro de ella.

-¡Me duele! Detener un tanto por favor-

\- De acuerdo, te traeré un poco de agua-

-Gracias-

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí-

-Estoy seguro que esta vez no te dolerá tanto.

Se miraron mutuamente y se besaron. Candy pensó: sus ojos son como los de Anthony, por lo menos no me ha tratado mal y no es un viejo feo. Como las otras muchachas que se han casado con hombres canosos.

-Voy otra vez- ambos se rieron sutilmente.

Le abrió las piernas otra vez y en esta oportunidad si pudo entrar en su cuerpo. Él se movía por más que trato de ahogar sus gemidos se escuchaban afuera de la recamara.

Anthony torturado por la impotencia se consumió en el alcohol…

Continuara…

Este es un Anthony fic dedicado a su fan número uno Jane, pero como soy Albertfan ambas llegamos al acuerdo de que Albert comería pastel jajaja. Así como Anthony lo hará en su momento jiji advertidas.

Para las seguidoras de Los Andrew pueden unirse al grupo Los Ángeles de Andrew a través del siguiente enlace: groups/1333146863446343/


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Contenido adulto. Mayores de 18 años.

\- Ah, ah … Candy aguanta un poco más siento que ya voy a terminar-

-Sí… tranquilo…- Candy apretaba los labios

-A a aaa- Albert apretó los ojos y los dientes al momento de expulsar toda su esperma dentro de ella.- ¡Listo!- besó su frente y con cuidado se colocó a un lado para abrazarla- gracias te portaste bien-

\- De nada era mi deber-

-En la próxima veras que no te dolerá tanto, en dos días podemos retomarlo y, luego solo en tus días fértiles ¿Te parece?-

-Sí gracias-

-Descansemos-

-¿Annie si escuchaste el ruido que salía de la habitación que fue asignada para nuestra hermana y ahora cuñado?-

-Sí Paty…Jijiji mañana le preguntamos a mi hermana ¿A qué se debe tal ruido? Y de una vez nos enteramos ¿Qué sucede en la noche de bodas? La próxima en casarse soy yo y muero de curiosidad.-

-Y luego yo- ambas rieron cómplices.

-Martha apenas veas salir el señor lleva sabanas limpias, toallas y pones a llenar la tina para ayudar a Candy en su baño y arreglo la noche de bodas suele ser agotadora-

-Sí señora-

Anthony en la mañana se levanto apesadumbrado por la noche anterior caminó hasta el rosal donde escuchó lo que ya sabía- ¿Si viste? el señor muy temprano colgó la sábana blanca-

Ya Candy se convirtió en toda una mujer dentro de poco veremos a varios niños jugueteando y corriendo por toda la casa –

No lo creo sin querer oí…-

¿Sin querer? Tu siempre quieres escuchar andas con la oreja pegada a las puertas haber que chisme sacas-

-Bueno, bueno bastante que te has servido mis relatos gracias a ellos evitamos que tu hijo cayera en mano de la fácil del pueblo-

-Muy cierto pero…Tony ¿Qué haces ahí parado todo desaliñado? Arréglate -Anthony se encontraba en una especie de trance que lo limitaba a actuar con naturalidad. – En dos días van a celebrar cumpleaños de la ahora señora Andrew y, quieren festejar en el rosal.

-¡Qué emoción tendremos fiesta!-

-¿En solo eso piensas Elena?-

-Voy a comprar fertilizante, luego me iré al río a bañar-

-Hazlo pronto no queremos estar atrasados-

Mientras en la casa.

-William ¿Va al pueblo?-

-Sí-

-Temprano un carruaje trajo a un señor que viene desde Francia, te espera en el despacho-

-Gracias Donald-

-¡George Johnson!-

-¡William Albert Andrew!-

-Esperaba tú visita para después de la estación de otoño-

-Debemos partir a más tardar en dos semanas se habla que grupos guerrilleros se están formando para derrocar a Napoleón Bonaparte-

-Pensé que con la ejecución Andreas Hofer acabaría la rebelión y el inicio de la paz con el matrimonio entre Napoleón y María Luisa de Austria…-

-¡Oh! María luisa de Austria hermosa mujer de 19 años-

-¿Aun sigues enamorado de ella?-

-Es ver más allá de la constelación-

-¿Afectará los negocios en Europa?

-Definitivamente sí en este momento Estados Unidos es más estable-

-Quería viajar con mi esposa-

-Es mejor que se quede podemos toparnos con tropas enemigas y poner en riesgo la vida de tus descendientes-

-Ass… deseaba tanto llevarla a Viena a disfrutar del concierto de Ludwig van Beethoven-

-Será en otra ocasión por lo pronto disfruten de su matrimonio y asegúrense de dejar descendientes- expresó George dando ánimos ante la terrible situación que se avecina.

-¿Para donde van ustedes?-

-A ver a nuestra hermana-

-Aun no esta lista en un rato saldrá vuelvan a sus quehaceres-

-Mami no las regañes-

-Si se meten no vamos a terminar contigo nunca-

-Mama-

-Ya eres toda una mujer me siento orgullosa de ti Candy, eres una esposa obediente, es así como debes de continuar para que él te ame y te respete por siempre ya ves como Donald y yo llevamos años de matrimonio-

-Seguro mmm… iré a la rosaleda quiero ver las rosas-

-Que Martha te acompañe o una de tus hermanas no es bueno que andes sola por ahí y más si estas recién casada-

-De acuerdo, le diré a Annie-

-¿Por qué siempre elige a Annie para salir?-

-Deja de quejarte Paty es la mayor es normal-

Annie y Candy iban platicando amenamente.

-A mi no me engañas vienes acá para conversar con Anthony. No diré nada con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Qué me digas que sucede en la noche de bodas y por qué tu esposo hace ese ruido extraño?-

-Nada fuera de lo normal-

-¡Mentirosa! ¡Diré que te vienes a ver con Anthony!-

-Bien te lo contaré-

\- Nos quitamos la parte inferior de la ropa y… y él me separa las piernas… y… me introduce su cosa abajo-

-¿Qué cosa?

-Él le dice pene –

-¿Por eso gritaba?-

-Sí-

-¿Qué se siente?

-Al principio duele, luego ya no… hasta resulta agradable-

-mmm-

-Qué raro no lo veo ¿En donde andará?

-¿Elena has visto a Anthony?-

-Temprano salió por fertilizante después de eso dijo que iría al río-

-Gracias Elena-

-¡Ah no hasta allá no te acompaño yo!-

-¡Claro que sí! debo hablar con él. Es importante me lo prometiste yo te conté todo lo que se hace en la noche de bodas ahora me debes cumplir-

-Sí no me queda de otra-Dice blanqueando los ojos.

Candy y annie caminaron a lo profundo del bosque a lo lejos visualizaron a Anthony quien exhibía su bien formado abdomen y brazos.

-Espérame aquí Annie regreso en 20 minutos-

-Candy esta casada es inadecuado que estés sola con un hombre que no sea tu esposo-

-Lo sé…lo amo necesito tenerlo cerca más bien vigila por si viene alguien-

-¡Candy!-

-Annie me hiciste una promesa-

-Me da nervios-

-Dame solo 20 minutos es el tiempo que necesito-

-¡Ve! será la última Candy White-

Candy se acerco lentamente hasta Anthony para sorprenderlo.

-¡Anthony!-

-¡Candy! ¿Qué haces aquí pensé que estarías con tu esposo?

-Él está en el pueblo…vine hablar contigo-

-Eres una mujer casada si alguien te ve conmigo pueden pensar mal-

-Mi hermana está pendiente de que nadie nos observe… Quiero nadar contigo-

Candy se quitó el vestido y las enaguas para entrar al río.

-Candy eres hermosa-

-Me hacías falta Anthony… ¡Bésame!-

Continuara…

Nina: es una hermosa historia me encantó gracias por compartirla.

Angye: Gracias por tu honestidad jajaja ya por eso me caes bien jijiji.

bubumcqj: Definitivamente es para lectores si prejuicios jiji. Saben que jamás dejaría a Albert sin comer pastel jiji. A otros si pero él no.

Anita, Mary silenciosa, Glenda, Jane, Sandra Casillas, Stormaw, Lizita, Guest, Sakura-chan Gracias por seguir la historia las adora en la noche actualización del psiquiatra para las que gusten de ese fic y mañana el huésped indeseable, muchas gracias por estar ahí pásenla bien y mil bendiciones, cualquier errorcito no duden en comunicármelo gracias. Las amooooooooo de corazón. Recuerden hagan bien y no miren a quien. Jiji

Para las seguidoras de Los Andrew pueden unirse al grupo Los Ángeles de Andrew a través del siguiente enlace: groups/1333146863446343/


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Dedicado a la ganadora del segundo lugar del concurso de minific de Candy y Albert, efectuado el día del cumpleaños de Candy en el grupo de facebook Candy y Albert (Anohito). Mañana el capítulo dos.

-Bésame- Dijo con voz apenas audible, lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Candy eres una mujer casada-

-No me importa yo te amo y solo quiero estar contigo sentirte dentro de mí, que nos unamos en uno solo-

-Pero…-

Candy besó sutilmente a Anthony, acarició su espalda haciéndolo reaccionar, sentía su corazón acelerado. Él se separó un poco, manteniendo los ojos cerrados como si estuviera en una ensoñación- Candy, que es esto me siento extraño nunca nos habíamos besado así, tu perfume a rosas, el dulce sabor de tus labios, es impresionante todo lo que mi cuerpo siente-

-Sé lo que sientes y pronto sentirás más-

Candy rodeó con sus piernas su cintura, fundiéndose en uno solo.

-Candy, Candy, Candy, nunca había sentido esto, es tan raro y a la vez delicioso-

Él la alzo en brazos y la llevo hasta una piedra grande ubicada cerca del río. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar. Empezó a caer gotas de lluvia. Anthony lloraba al saber que la tendría entre sus brazos por poco tiempo… sabía que su amada estaría con otro el resto de su vida. Candy besó su cuello manifestando su amor –Anthony mi Anthony siempre pienso en ti, jamás olvido ni olvidaré nuestras caminatas, tus palabras de amor, nunca, nunca, nunca-

Annie al sentir las gotas de lluvia en su hombro decidió buscar a Candy, viendo la ropa de su hermana, la recogió y caminó hasta el río. Cuando los vio se asustó al creer que estaban poseídos, más aun al mirar como Anthony tenía una especie de ataque de asma como si estuviera a punto de morir.

-¡CANDY! ¡CANDY!- Gritó con gran angustia. Deteniéndolos en seco, produciendo desorientación en ambos que no sabían qué hacer ni que decir. Annie empezó a llorar.

-Candy hermana que tienes ¿Por qué están así? ¿Se van a morir?-

Anthony se pone a un lado colocando su brazo encima de la frente, recuperando el aliento, Annie de inmediato se asombró.

Candy recuperando el aliento expresa- Hermana, tranquila estoy bien dame mi ropa voltéate-

Anthony se vistió solo tenía un simple pantaloncillo, con toda la vergüenza del mundo trato de disculparse- señorita Annie permítame explicarle-

-Anthony no te preocupes yo le explicaré a Annie-

-Hermana, por favor, te imploro, apúrate escuché el sonar de unos caballos aproximarse-

Candy se vistió y se calzó los zapatos de tela de forma rápida –Anthony, amor nos veremos en la rosaleda donde siempre a la misma hora-

-Candy después de lo que sentí no puedo permitir que te alejes de mí- la sostuvo por un brazo.

-Si me amas entenderás debo cumplir con mi esposo, no tengo-Cabizbaja- No tenemos alternativa- le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y con Annie se fue corriendo.

-Annie espera, descansemos ayúdame a hacerme el rodete (peinado alto)-

-Candy esto nunca te lo perdonaré casi se me sale del pecho el corazón-

-Luego hablamos de seguro Albert está a punto de regresar-

Al llegar a la casa son reprendidas -¿Por qué llegan en tales fachas? Apresúrate a arreglarte antes de que llegue tu esposo Candy y te vea así, recuerda que eres la mujer de uno de los hombres más acaudalados de toda Europa y América-

-Sí, mamá voy corriendo dile a Martha que me ayude-

-Y tu Annie no te quedes ahí ¡aséate y arréglate también! Hoy recibimos visitas-

En la tina-Señora Andrew la extrañaré cuando se vaya a Europa, usted es la alegría de esta casa, deseaba ayudar a criar a sus hijos-

-Gracias Martha siempre ha sido una excelente nana eres mi segunda madre-

-Lo sé, te lavaré el cabello ¿En dónde te habías metido niña? Perdón que te diga niña, pero siempre serás mi niña-

-Y tu mi mami consentida-

En la sala

-¿Cómo les fue?-

-Bien…En dos semanas deberé partir-

-Tan rápido se lleva a mi hija-

-No, ella se queda el viaje es muy peligroso-

-Me gustaría que mi hija se quedara junto a nosotros en esta casa, una mujer viviendo sola y embarazada está a merced de la vulnerabilidad-

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, traje varios cofres con oro para cubrir los gastos de mi esposa durante mi ausencia, además de varias letras de cambio -

-Gracia por confiarme sus ducados, señor Villers siéntase en casa enseguida vendrá un criado a guiarlo a su habitación-

-Gracias por su hospitalidad- Agradece con una reverencia.

-Y ¿Mi esposa?-

-En la habitación-

-Iré a verla-

Candy salía de la bañera perfumada a rosas- Siempre me ha fascinado la fragancia de las rosas naturales-

-Lo sé, deja y te termino de secar el cabello para ayudarte a poner el vestido-

Albert entró.

Martha hizo una reverencia y se retiró –con permiso-

-Te ves hermosa-

-Gracias, te preparo la tina-

Quitándose la chaqueta afirmó –Sí, por favor ¿Te metes conmigo?-

-Claro, siempre estaré dispuesta a complacerlo-

La cargo entre sus brazos y la hizo suya nuevamente. En la cama- Candy los negocios en Europa están siendo afectados por la situación actual, existen grupos rebeldes que desean derrocar a Napoleón- declara con voz entristecida - Quería que viajaras conmigo para conocernos más-

-¿Te irás solo?-

Besó sutilmente sus labios - Sí-

Candy pensó: Él no me es desagradable, pero… Dios que clase de mujer soy será posible que los dos me gusten Anthony es muy dulce, mas Albert es un hombre experimentado y me estremece cada vez que estoy con él.

-¿Es peligroso?-

-Quizás… por tal motivo deberás quedarte- sonriendo dice- de seguro el heredero de toda las propiedades Andrew está por venir. Candy… He perdido a toda a mi familia, solo te tengo a ti y...-Posó su mano en el vientre de Candy- a este hijo que sé que está en camino- La abrazó fuertemente- Hice la mejor elección, eres una mujer dulce, cariñosa y amable. Sé que me disfrutas- Candy se sonrojo- No te sientas avergonzada, tú me gustas y disfruto de tu compañía, espero conocerte más- Se dieron un beso suave, quedando dormidos entrelazados.

En la sala Martha entra haciendo una reverencia.

-Señores ha llegado la familia Cornwell-

Continuará…

Nota: se utilizó la palabra, mas sin acento, porque es sinónimo de pero palabra utilizada para enlazar párrafos. Jiji

Sandra Casillas (tienes razón pero así es la historia ya lleva una estructura de principio a fin y solo se puede describir lo que realmente ocurre, yo no puedo alterar nada), Jane (me alegra que disfrutes de tu historia jiji), Jacky Andrew (Gracias por tu gran apoyo, verdaderamente me emociona ese es mi gran motivación ustedes, las amo)

Lizita (bueno la época era 1810, la mujer era minimizada y en aquella época los hijos se tenían para darle continuidad a la descendencia, aunque no me guste debo respetar el contexto histórico).

Liz608 (Ay mamá, no sé qué decirte, estoy de acuerdo contigo).

Invitado (Yez que alegría que te la estés disfrutando esta época era así gracias a Dios todo evolucionó para bien, si nos ponemos a ver era una especie de prostitución legal jiji).

Mercedes (mala idea no es jajaja ojala se quedará con los dos al fin y al cabo se parecen físicamente una gota de agua, pero de personalidad diferente).

Mary silenciosa (así parece le vieron pinta de incubadora jajaja)

Definitivamente este es un Anthonyfic con más pinta de Albertfic. Jiji Como siem pre un fuerte saludo y abrazo. Ya saben hagan bien y no miren a quien. Besos las amooooooooooo a todas. Muack.

No olviden el grupo de facebook dicado a los Andrew "Los Ángeles de Andrew".


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Tocaron la puerta- Señora Andrew llegó la familia Cornwell-

-Enseguida bajamos-

-Entendido-

-Te ayudo a poner la camisa-

-Gracias-

-¿Esta mancha?-

-Jajaja eres graciosa no es una mancha es un lunar, mira bien tiene forma de corazón-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, es típico de la familia Andrew todos tenemos este lunar que nos identifica, nuestro hijo también lo tendrá-

-mmm-

-Bajemos mi amor-

Candy con una sonrisa aceptó.

Los Cornwell hicieron una reverencia para saludar a los recién casados. Archie besó cariñosamente los nudillos de Candy. Trató de disimular el palpitar de su corazón pues tenía frente a sus ojos la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en su vida.

-Sentémonos- dijo el padre de Candy, quien de inmediato ordenó servir el té.

-Hicimos lo posible para llegar a su boda señor Andrew, afortunadamente logramos estar a tiempo para la celebración del cumpleaños de su esposa-

-Comprendo Señor Corwell actualmente se respiran aires de incertidumbre, por tal motivo debo partir en dos semanas a Europa-

-Pensé que haríamos trato con el cultivo de algodón-

\- Mi suegro, el señor Donald durante mi ausencia será mi representante en las reunios de negocios -

-Es un viaje que puede tardar meses y, desconfío del actual presidente James Madison, se especula que es anti federalista -

-Es el padre de la carta de derechos de los Estados Unidos tiene a favor la ciudadanía- intervino George Villers.

\- En todo caso que mejor que el padre de mi esposa para representar los negocios Andrew-

-Este acuerdo debemos sellarlo-

-Tengo la solución, síganme señores en la biblioteca conversaremos, damas si nos disculpan debemos hablar cosas de caballeros-

Todos siguieron al Dr. Martin, mientras las damas conversaban.

-Traje de Europa varias telas finas, me harán varios vestidos. Preciosa al enterarme de tu casamiento decidí obsequiarte varias telas, son exclusivas de Francia-

-Gracias señora Cornwell-

-De nada, sabes, conocí a tu padre en Inglaterra él nos habló de ustedes. Ustedes son más hermosas de lo que creí-

-Gracias… me hubiera gustado que te casaras con mi hijo Archie te ves muy vivas, él es el siguiente en casarse Stear ya se casó el año pasado llegará para tu cumpleaños-

-Será un honor conocerlo… disculpen, debo ver mis rosas, me encargo personalmente de su cuidado-

-¿Te acompañamos? Me encantan las rosas-

-Apenas cesó la lluvia el suelo ha de estar fangoso señora Cornwell-

-Será para otra ocasión-

En el despacho.

-Podemos sellar el trato con la unión de su hijo y mi hija-

-Estoy de acuerdo es muy linda. Mi hijo cumplirá la mayoría de edad en unas semanas -

\- En un mes Annie cumplirá 15 años, podemos anunciar el compromiso en la fiesta de mi hija-

-No se diga más ¿Qué opinas hijo? ¿Te gusta Annie?-

-Sí, es hermosa- Archie pensó: ¿Por qué llegué tarde a la vida de Candy? Hubiera pedido su mano, casándome con su hermana estaré cerca de ella.

En la rosaleda

-Anthony… Anthony mío… ¿Dónde está?... ¿Estará molesto?-

-Aquí estoy Candy jamás podría estar sin ti… así solo me dediques minutos de tu vida… con esos minutos… yo seré feliz. Soy un simple mendigo que vive de tus… de tus…-Ella le pasó el dorso de su mano sutilmente por la mejilla.

-No te expreses de ese modo Anthony, yo… te amo… quiero que sigas cortejándome… en el río te demostré- Anthony la alzó entre sus brazos. Se besaron apasionadamente él la sostenía por los glúteos.

Entre besos la cortejó- me haces mucha falta solo pienso en ti… es un suplicio saber que te entregas a él como te entregas a mí, ha sido y serás la única mujer que ha estado entre mis brazos, daré mi vida por ti de ser necesario-

-Mi alegría es saberte aquí conmigo, vivos, sintiéndonos, amándonos en estos pocos minutos. Debo irme, con los preparativos de la fiesta no podré acercarme, mi esposo en dos semanas se va a Europa-

-Quiero estar nuevamente contigo-

-También yo pero… debo cumplir… lo que ocurrió en el río fue para sellar nuestro amor, sabes que seré siempre tuya-

-Oh… Candy, mi Candy, si estuvieras dentro de mi corazón podrías palpar, sentir, ver mi dolor al tenerte cerca y a la vez lejos, la lluvia, la fuerte lluvia que cae es insuficiente para apagar el incendio de mi alma que se está incinerando por tu desamor… Oh Candy… si hice en mi vida pasada algún mal… y si es esto el purgatorio… no quiero vivir más ¡Dios! Conmigo ha sabido ensañarse…-

-Tus palabras me hieren-

-No más que el dolor que me haces sentir, si yo, si yo, si yo tuviera dinero suficiente te hubiera podido comprar como hizo ese hombre que ahora ocupa mi lugar-

-Anthony calla-

-No callaré dime ¿Ese hombre te besa mejor que yo? ¿Te hace estremecer más que yo?-

-Es mi esposo, debo cumplir-

Anthony se detuvo y lentamente la bajo hasta el suelo-Quiero olvidarte-

-¡No me olvides!... ¡quédate!… junto a mí-

Él, la apretó fuerte contra su pecho aspirando su aroma a rosas, besó sus labios sabor a miel, la más pura y deliciosa miel.

-CANDY, CANDY-

-Es mi nana, no vemos ¡Mi amor!- Candy se fue dejó a Anthony desconcertado - Martha que susto me pegas-

Anthony sabía que si quería tenerla solo para él debía hacer algo drástico.

Llegó el sábado.

El padre de Candy alzó su copa de champagne.

-Damas y caballeros es un honor para mí celebrar el decimo sexto cumpleaños de mi hija Candy, quien actualmente se ha convertido en la señora Andrew-.

Todos aplaudieron Albert al igual que Candy se habían vestido de blanco parecían dos ángeles celestiales. Él la sostenía de la cintura, besando su frente desde lo lejos eran observados por Anthony que fue convidado a un centro de apuestas clandestino.

-Y… Y ya que estamos tan felices por un año más de vida de mi hija Candy y sintiendo que pronto seré abuelo, anuncio que mi hija Annie se comprometerá en matrimonio con Archie Cornwell. En un mes se casarán-

Annie caminó aceleradamente hasta donde Candy, halándola - Candy necesito hablar contigo-

-Ya regreso Albert-

-Si amor, te espero-

-¿Escuchaste? me tengo que casar-

-Es normal-

-¡No quiero!-

-No me gustó lo que vi aquel día-

-Parecían poseídos por el mal…yo, yo, yo no quiero que eso me pasé-

Candy la abrazo- Deja de llorar no es malo, en un inicio sentirás un poco de dolor, luego sangras unas horas y se te pasa, lo que viste en el río fue algo maravilloso, me gusto mucho-

-¿Solo cuando estas con él o con tu esposo?-

-Con ambos, ambos me gustan-

-Levántate y límpiate esas lágrimas que se te va a correr el maquillaje-

En el centro de apuesta unos hombres con aspecto de rufián, bebían y fumaban tabaco.

-¿Arturo este lugar será confiable?-

-Deseas tener dinero rápido para casarte con la mujer que amas ¿Cierto?-

-Así es-

-Pues la mejor forma es apostando, juguemos póker, el truco esta en no demostrar tus emociones, que el adversario dude-

-Sentémonos- La noche para Anthony se tornó lenta mientras para Candy y Albert era la despedida, al día siguiente partiría.

-Te extrañaré sobre todo nuestras noches de pasión-

-¡Albert!- Se amaron toda la noche con locura como si fuera la última vez.

En el cuarto de Annie y Paty- ¿Esa cara Paty? Te ves muy alegre-

-Es muy lindo-

-¿Quién?-

-El hermano de Archie-

-No te conviene está casado-

-Si la esposa muere podre casarme con él- expresó con una sonrisa inocente.

Annie blanqueo los ojos y antes de taparse por completo la cara dijo- Dios ¿Por qué me mandaste a estas hermanas?

Continuará….

Stormaw: es un Tonyfic jiji quedará con Tony.

Mercedes : Bueno son cosas de la vida ni modo o si sabrá? Creo que hay un modo. Será? jiji

Jane: como te lo disfrutas ah jiji es lo que me pediste espero estar haciéndolo bien.

Lizita: Bueno ojos que no corazón que no siente.

sayuri1707: Bueno… veamos el desarrollo de la trama haber que sucede.

Mary silenciosa y Nina: veamos que sucede. Jajajaja

Un beso a todas cumpliendo con la actualización doble, solicitado por Gabriela castillo Morales: ganadora del segundo lugar del concurso de minific de Candy y Albert (Anohito) con motivo al cumpleaños de Candy efectuado el 07/05/2017.

Sin más un beso grande y el próximo terminar ya el psiquiatra queda poco capítulos y el huésped que ya falta poco. Mañana con motivo al cumpleaños de mi amiga Lidia Un minific de dos capítulos del agente 007. Con la ayuda de Dios ah y el de Albert ya está listo. Jiji . Los luners y martes lo tengo full seré de miércoles a domingo. Jiji besos ya saben hagan bien y no miren a quien.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son creados por la escritora KyōkoMizuki, uno de los seudónimos de KeikoNagita, y la mangakaYumikoIgarashi, seudónimo de YumikoFijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

En la cantina clandestina de apuestas.

-Bien muchacho ¿Cuánto vas a apostar? aquí solo se aceptan apuestas grandes- dijo un hombre robusto con aliento a tabaco y aguardiente.

-Traje los ahorros de toda mi vida-

-Es suficiente una de mis chicas te acercará a una de las mesas ¡Eliza!-

-Sí- se acercó una pelirroja de aspecto macabro.

-Lleva al muchacho hasta la mesa de Monsieur Fransua-

Anthony caminó inseguro hasta la mesa, pero por su amada haría lo que fuera incluso dar su alma.

-Buenas tardes Monsieur Fransua le traigo el joven…-

-Anthony Brown- Todos los caballeros se miraron entre sí y rieron

-jajaja y este mocoso ¿Si tiene dinero? ¿Asaltaste un tren o qué?-

-No señor, es producto de mi trabajo-

-¿Qué trabajas?-

-Soy jardinero- todos volvieron a reír.

-Laissez-le! paris à partir (¡déjenlo tranquilo! que empiecen las apuestas)-

-Si Monsieur Fransua-

\- Si el jovezuelou desea perder su dineruu no seré yo quien lo obstaculicee- Todos rieron abiertamente.

Arthur es el que tenia mayor experiencia jugando por tanto el inició el juego repartió las cartas. Habían ganado gracias a que tenían un Full House (que es la combinación de tres cartas de un mismo valor y dos cartas de otro mismo valor). Anthony sudaba, algo le decía que no debía continuar.

-Arthur creo que con lo que hemos ganado es suficiente ¡vámonos!-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí he puesto en riesgo el dinero con él s que pienso llevar a Candy a vivir una vida lejos del qué dirán, con esta cantidad ganada podre comprarle un anillo e ir a Irlanda del norte, tengo familiares por allá de seguro estarán dispuesto a brindarnos ayuda...

-¿Continuamos las apuestas? Creo que te subestime realmente eres buen jugador-

-Lo siento Monsieur Fransua mi amigo y yo nos marchamos ha ido todo muy bien, no queremos arriesgar más-

-¿Estás seguro acerca de su aplicación? Ellos pueden ganar más (¿Seguro Do PETICIÓN Pueden ganar más?) -

-Sí señor gracias por haber aceptado jugar con nosotros- Agradeció Anthony.

\- Il ne sera pas facile de partir d'ici avec des poignées Bienvenue en enfer! (Pues no les será sencillo irse de aquí con las manos llenas ¡Bienvenidos al infierno!)- Sacó de su saco un arma.

Mientras Candy y Albert.

-Candy mi amor eres una mujer esplendorosa, encantadora-

-Tú eres un hombre guapo y elegante me alegra que me hayan casado contigo, la verdad… tenía miedo de que fuera otro… un señor anciano-

-Jajajaja me alegra de ser de tu agrado, mmm por el contrario soy muy vigoroso ¿te gusta lo que te hago? –

-Sí mucho-

-No puedo evitar besarte- dijo susurrando al oído a la vez que besaba su cuello y hombro.

-Yo tampoco- Nuevamente Albert se le encimó a Candy.

Al día siguiente Candy y Albert se despedían- Deberé pasar una semana en el sur de Misisipi inspeccionaré los cultivos de algodón de allí partiré a Inglaterra envíame las cartas directamente a Inglaterra-

-Si amor lo haré-

-Ya me dices amor, me agrada- se inclinó un poco y la besó en los labios.

Pasaron los días y Candy se sentía extraña pues no había visto a Anthony, fue a preguntar a la señora Rosemary Brown.

-Señora ¿Cómo esta? Vengo a ver a su hijo-

-No sé nada de él la última vez salió el día de su cumpleaños junto con su mejor amigo ya hace dos días de eso justamente iba hablar con su padre para pedirle ayuda-

-No se preocupe enviare a unos peones a buscarlo-

-Gracias señora Andrew-

Annie la aguardó afuera.

-Candy ¿esa cara?-

-Anthony ha desaparecido sin decir nada…a mí me hace mucha falta sobre todo sus besos, sus caricias-

-¡Hermana!-

-Solo quiero que me tome otra vez entre sus brazos- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila ya se sabrá donde esta-

Al pasar los días al fin encontraron el paradero de Anthony

-Nooooooooooo-

-¡Tranquila! señora Brown ¡Cálmese!-

-MI HIJO, MI HIJO NO, NO LO QUIERO, QUIERO QUE ESTE JUNTO A MI ¿CÓMO FUE POSIBLE?- Se desmayó.

-Padre de ¿Y ese alboroto?-

-Es la madre de Anthony-

-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está bien?-

-Calma hija-

-¡Papá dime ya!-

-Tranquilízate hija recuerda que estas embarazada y no te puedes alterar sería contraproducente para el bebe piensa en él ¿Qué le dirás a tu esposo si lo pierdes?-

-Sí papá tienes razón-

\- El está en una cárcel no puede recibir visitas, pasado mañana lo trasladaran a una cárcel ubicada en una isla-

Candy salió corriendo a su cuarto lloró desconsoladamente su hermana Annie entró -No llores por favor no me gusta verte triste-

-¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo! más que a nadie debí huir con él, cuando me lo pidió-

-Pero no lo hiciste también ¿te gusta estar con el señor Andrew?-

-¡Sí! los dos me gustan-

-¿No existe forma de que lo veas antes de que los trasladen?-

-No-

-Vayamos a caminar por el río quizás hayamos una forma de solucionar este inconveniente-

-INCONVENIENTE, se te ocurre denominarlo INCONVENIENTE, se lo van a llevar a una cárcel, aislado, es que no lo entiendes no lo veré nunca más-

-Salgamos quedarte aquí no te ayudará en nada-

Se limpio el rostro y la siguió el aire puro despejaría su mente – Gracias Annie por ser tan comprensiva conmigo-

-Cuenta siempre conmigo, sabes que estaré para ti-

-No sé cómo ayudarlo- Cerca del río escucharon unas mujeres llamando su atención ambas se escondieron atrás de unos arbustos –Mira Annie están lavando ropa de soldados-

-Sí… ay no, no ¡No! que no sea lo que estoy pensando por favor-

-Es para ayudar a Anthony-

-Es muy peligroso-

-Dijiste que siempre estarías para mí-

-¿En qué momento se me ocurrió decirte eso?-

-Tú solo la distraes y yo tomo la vestimenta ¿de acuerdo?-

-Está bien si no me queda de otra con una condición-

\- ¿Cuál?-

-Yo no me quiero casar y tener hijos menos y después de lo que vi la otra vez menos-

-¿Qué te paso ahora?-

-No preguntes como si fuera a una estupidez; la otra vez mientras tu dabas las indicaciones para que buscaran a Anthony-

flash Back

-DR. MARTIN, DR. MARTÍN-

-¿Quién gritará de esa forma tan exasperada?-

-Señora necesitamos urgentemente a sus esposo mi hija esta apunto de parir-

-Él no está pero tengo conocimiento iré, Annie trae el botiquín de tú padre vayamos pronto al pueblo-

Fin de Flash Back

Observé a la señora en trabajo de parto. Casi me vomito al ver como la cabeza del bebe salía por ahí y luego el bebe tenía una tripa, no aguante más y me desmaye-

-Annie que dramática a todas las mujeres pasamos por eso-

-Todas menos yo, por eso decidí emprender mi vuelo, me iré a un convento, ya estando ahí mi padre no podrá obligarme a casar, será el paraíso- dijo risueña.

-De acuerdo ve y distrae a las lavanderas-

-Anastasia ¿si te enteraste del soldado que llegó nuevo? él fue quien me entregó estos uniformes se veía tan radiante, hermoso en su…-

-Auxilio, Auxilio pronto ayúdenme- las lavanderas salieron corriendo en su ayuda-

Candy aprovecho la ocasión para tomar tres trajes de soldados que estaban en secamiento.

-Señorita ¿Qué le sucede?-

-Una serpiente, estuvo a punto de morderme-

-No es para tanto nosotras estamos acostumbradas a verlas a cada rato no se meta con ella y todo estará bien- Annie al observar que Candy tomó los trajes de soldado se tranquilizó y expresó-Tienen razón muchas gracias y disculpen mi algarabía-

-Gracias Annie deberías estar en las tablas interpretando a Shakespeare-

-Muy divertida y ¿Ahora?-

-Nos vestiremos de soldado y ayudaremos a escapar a Anthony-

-no-

-Sí-

-¡No!-

-¡sí!-

Continuará.

Bien falta varias escenas para que termine, entre ellas el convento, la boda, el escape, la explosión del tren, en fin varias escenas espero se pueda describir todo en un solo capitulo. Jiji Uff sé que estoy haciendo un desastre de fic pero le s ruego mil disculpas es el resultado de cuando una Albertfan hace un fic con otro protagonista jajaja pero ya saben es un Tonyfic.

Stormaw, Mercedes, Jane, Fandcya, Guest, Sandra Casillas, Gracias por seguir jaja este desastre de Fic por ustedes van cada capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Capítulo 6

-No-

-¡Sí!-

-¡NO!-

Prisión

-Candy piénsalo bien esto es muy peligroso, ¿cómo haremos para acceder hasta la celda de Anthony?-

-Fácil, te lo expliqué ciento de veces nos vestiremos de soldados e ingresaremos al Fuerte-

-Pero ¿Cómo?-

-Me subiré a ese árbol de allá y te abriré la puerta-

-No puedes estas embarazada si caes puedes perder el bebe-

-Annie debo hacerlo van a trasladar a Anthony- Candy no paraba de llorar conmoviendo a Annie-

-Muy bien lo haré ¡Yo!-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-No expondré a mis sobrino lo haré Yo-

Se cambiaron de ropa y Annie como pudo empezó a trepar el árbol, en sus pensamientos: "Dios ¿Cómo me vine a meter en esto? Por favor dame fuerzas que no me de vértigo." A la altura que se encontró divisó a lo lejos a Anthony quien llevaba un grillete, escoltado por varios soldados, se veía golpeado y maltratado. Anthony por un momento levantó la mirada, creyó estar alucinando.

Al fin Annie descendió de forma abrupta (cayó de pompas)-¡Oh Dios esto sí que dolió!-

-Soldado ¿Qué hace ahí?-

Annie se quedó estática, sin voltear respondió con voz gruesa fingida- ¡NADA SEÑOR!-

-Acérquese-

-Capitán ha llegado información importante desde Connecticut-

Annie respiró aliviada, el capitán un poco dudoso acudió al llamado – ¿Has visto antes a ese soldado? –

-¿Cuál?-

-Uno chaparro- miró a ambos lados y ya no estaba- ¡Qué extraño ya no está! era uno chaparro y flaco no sé como aceptan a estos soldados tan débiles-

-Capitán recuerde que el emperador de Francia con mucha ayuda llega a medir 1.50cm-

-Tienes razón desde que Napoleón subió de mando ya aceptan a cualquiera-

Annie esperó el momento adecuado y abrió la puerta –Pasa Candy-dijo con un ademan- rápido antes que se den cuenta-

-Gracias te amo nunca olvidaré lo que haces por mí-

-Ya sabes me debes ayudar a ir al convento, no me casaré-

-Sí –

Sigilosamente tratando de caminar desapercibidamente entraron a las celdas, inspeccionaron a cada una, vieron hombres enfermos, mal oliente, desagradables, Annie se tapó la nariz-Esto es asqueroso-

-Aguanta ya pronto daremos con el calabozo… sí da nauseas pero debemos ser persistentes-

-¡USTEDES DOS!- sin musitar ni emitir palabra alguna obedecieron-Lleven estos alimentos a las celdas ubicadas en el ala norte, estas son las llaves-

Mientras Anthony se encontraba en compañía de un reo - Que injusta es la vida cierto muchacho- Anthony no respondió- Tú buscando fortuna para escapar junto a tu amada y en cambió estas aquí acusado de fraude, engañado por tu mejor amigo… no te desanimes yo no me desanimo llevó más de cinco años preso…tengo un plan de fuga… A penas huya un baúl con gran cantidad de dinero me espera en las isla "El olvido"… me caes bien… nos conviene ser trasladado hasta allá… no hay mal que por bien no venga- dijo el señor con gran barba y sonora carcajada su sonrisa mostró ausencia de dentición.

Al fin Candy logró dar con la celda de Anthony-Anthony amor estoy aquí-

Anthony no lo podía creer- Estoy alucinando-

-No amor no estas alucinando, estoy aquí por ti, porque te amo, eres lo más importante en mi vida- de inmediato abrió las rejas y se empezaron a besar, él la tocó frenéticamente. –Candy debes irte ¿Cómo pudiste arriesgarte? Ahora me has dado más fuerza para seguir adelante lo haré por ti y por mí-

-Salgamos pronto vámonos ¡enseguida!-

-Es muy riesgoso no podemos, el lugar está minado de guardias…pero al saber hasta qué punto te has arriesgado por mí, me ha dado fuerza, temple de lucha-le decía sin parar de besarse y acariciarse Annie y el reo carraspearon, deteniendo sus muestras afectivas.

-No te puedo dejar –

-Debes hacerlo y cuando nos volvamos a ver, porque nos volveremos a ver confía en mí, será para más nunca separarnos, dile a mi madre que no se preocupe, que pronto estaré con ella y contigo… Prométeme que serás fuerte Candy ¡Promételo!-

Con lágrimas en los ojos asintió-Anthony confiaré en ti la próxima vez que nos veamos será para no separarnos nunca más-

Ante la escena de amor Annie casi se hunde en llanto al igual que el prisionero. Sin más ambas se fueron llevándose consigo la esperanza que Anthony pronto saldría de la carcel.

-¿Cómo te sientes Candy?-

-Mal al verlo todo maltratado…pero con esperanzas él me prometió que nos volveríamos a ver y lo esperaré-

-Candy y tú bebe-

-Él también estará con nosotros-

-y… ¿Tú esposo?-

-No sé qué haré… el es un hombre compresivo, siento que entenderá todo-

-Dios quiera que todo salga bien-

-Saldrá, claro que sí-

Pasaron los días, Candy habló con la madre de Anthony, la señora Rosemary sintió alivio, todos los días oraba a Dios para que su muchacho saliera ileso de toda esa situación.

Por otra parte Annie al ver caer la tarde se subía en un carruaje rumbo al convento los designios del señor.

Annie en sus pensamientos: gracias Dios por darme la oportunidad de alejarme de ese matrimonio, si es un chico simpático, pero no puedo arriesgarme a pasar por toda… ni pensarlo puedo…Jiji.

Al día siguiente

-Mujer busca a Annie dile que los Corwell llegaron… pronto se acerca la boda y estan entusiasmados-

-Sí cariño… Martha llama a Annie-

-Sí señora-

Archie a lo lejos apreció la figura de Candy, su hermano se le acercó-Esta en cinta-

-Sí y la hace ver más hermosa-

-Falta poco para tu boda-

-Lo sé-

-Y estaré cerca de ella-

-Debes quitarte esas ideas, es una mujer casada dará a luz a un bebe-

-Lo sé…-

-¡Señor! ¡Señora! ¡Señor!... la señorita Annie se ha marchado, se ha ido-

-¿Cómo?

-Dejo una nota-

"Padre y Madre:

Perdonen mi imprudencia pero no les puedo cumplir… El señor me ha llamado a sus designios, me uniré a él, seré novicia. Los amo y los amaré por siempre"

El Dr. Martín de inmediato arrugó el papel consumido por la ira-¿Qué se cree esta niña que se manda sola?-

-Amor tranquilízate tenemos a Paty-

-Paty no tiene edad para casarse-

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el padre de Archie-

-Nada importante, por favor siéntanse en casa, Annie se ha ido con unos tíos se me ha olvidado el plan… pero estará aquí para el día de la boda se los garantizo, con permiso me retiro de inmediato, mujer acompáñame-

-¿Qué vas hacer?-

-Traerla por las greñas, que me alisten un carruaje-

En el convento

-Annie bienvenida estamos felices que te hayas inclinado por le peregrinación del señor, este será tu cuarto de ahora en adelante, es estrecho pero cuando se sirve al señor los lujos queda sin valor-

-Gracias sor Inés-

Continuará…

amuletodragon (jajaja gracias por tu comentarios es totalmente asertivo, no conozco las historias cómicas del Decamerón, pero indagaré me llamó la atención), nina y lily brower (oigan ya se hicieron todo un panorama será que sí o será que no veremos Jiji), Nina (jiji sigue leyendo creo que te gustará un poquito la historia de Annie), Mary silenciosa (Albert nunca quedara por fuera jiji en la repartición), Stormaw (aun falta la descripción de lo que pasó jiji), YAGUI (qué más quisiera yo pero ya la estructura está hecha, lo interesante es el desarrollo siento que te gustará o que Candy se case con los dos jajajajaja no es broma), Mercedes (Tranquis todo se describirá con precisión para el disfrute de todos), Jane (Veremos qué pasa preciosa jiji), Adoradandrew (Jaja como que si lo disfruta ha de ser porque son iguales una versión jiven y una adulta suertuda la Candy).

Bueno mil gracias a todas las quiero de corazón y como siempre hagamos bien y no miremos a quién. Un beso grande Dios nos bendiga a todos. Amén.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-Gracias hermana Margaret-

-De nada descansa-

-¡Que feliz soy!- Annie se lanzo a la cama al día siguiente salió al patio para ayudar a los monjes con la recolecta de frutas para servir en el almuerzo a los pobres de la región.

-El sol está fuerte debes usar sombrero para protegerte la piel luego te da insolación y no podrás moverte-

-Gracias por el consejo hermana Margaret-

-Ni más faltaba te necesitamos vigorosa y ágil-

-Por supuesto cuente conmigo- dijo Annie con una sonrisa fresca y radiante.

No obstante el padre de Annie llevaba semanas y semanas buscando en cada convento que se encontraba en el camino.

-¡Nada! Llevo días y días y nada ya casi es la fecha, beberé algo de Whisky para apaciguar los nervios, esta niña como se le ocurre tomar decisiones sin mi consentimiento-

Por otro lado Anthony en la Isla "el solitario".

Al fin nos trajeron acá después de todo, sabes ¿Por qué le dicen la isla el solitario?- Anthony negó con la cabeza- Porque cada prisionero ocupa un calabozo muy estrecho, sin luz, sin compañía, solo jajajaja- Por un momento Anthony sintió temor-No te preocupes estoy aliado con un guardia que nos ayudará a encontrar el momento propicio para huir de este lugar, y poder ir en busca de mi fortuna, es mi fortuna no me la robé como muchos piensan que hice fue una trastada del alcalde para quedarse con mi dinero-

-Basta de Charlas ¡entren en sus celdas!- Los empujó el guardia sin importar que llevaran los grilletes en sus mano.

Por otra parte en un hospedaje cercano al convento Los designios del señor.

-Doctor Martin al fin nos llegó información dicen que han visto a una muchacha con la descripción física de su hija en uno de los huertos donde los monjes y novicias salen a recolectar frutas para repartir a la comunidad-

-¡Excelente! lléveme hasta allá Dios escuchó mis plegarias-

-¡Sí! Es esa mi hija es mi hija ¡ANNIE!-

-¡No! Papá- se le cayó el cesto e intento resguardarse con las monjas.

-Tienes un compromiso que creíste que lo evadirías así de fácil muchachita-

-Madre ayúdeme por favor no me quiero casar ¡No me quiero casar!-

-Nunca dijiste que habías huido de casa y que tienes un compromiso- Dijo secamente la monja.

-Tiene que ayudarme-

-Lo lamento si su padre ha venido por usted no podemos hacer nada-

-Camina Annie con suerte llegaremos el día de tu boda-

Cabizbaja Annie subió al carruaje al llegar a casa salió corriendo a su habitación- ¿Por qué lloras hermanita?-

Por nada Paty – Se limpió las lagrimas Candy entró.

Hermana ya ves que nada sirve luchar contra la corriente-

Se me olvida… Tú no pudiste hacer nada para ir en contra de la familia hasta el destino se opuso- Sus palabras entristeció a su hermana abrazándose en mutua comprensión.

Día de la boda

-Hermano te ves elegante-

-Gracias Stear ¿Cómo esta Eliza aun sigue enferma?-

-Sí, espero pronto se recupere por suerte pude venir a acompañarte el día más importante de tu vida-

-Podré estar cerca de…-

-Hermano no lo menciones lo que dices es pecaminoso-

-Es lo que siento hasta el embarazo la hace lucir bella-

-Están a punto de tocar la marcha nupcial la novia ya está en la entrada por favor ocupen sus lugares-

-Enseguida vamos- Exclamaron al unísono.

Archie parado en el altar de la iglesia miró como entraba cada invitado a ocupar su lugar trató de esquivar su mirada de Candy, pero le resultó imposible no verla él, la veía como un ser imposible de alcanzar pero cuando entró Annie junto a su padre y vio sus ojos azules resplandecientes sintió una cosquillita en el estomago. Le pareció tan celestial. Sin embargo miró otra vez a Candy.

Ambos se hincaron frente al cura y escucharon al padre hasta que este preguntó a Annie

-Acepta por esposo a Archibaldo Corwell-

-¡No no lo acepto! no me quiero casar, quiero ser monja-

Archie abrió los ojos de par en par -¿Ah?- No la amaba pero su rechazo le tocó las entrañas hasta que el padre se acercó – jajaja no la escuche ya saben cómo son las mujeres de hoy en día quieren cambiar lo inevitable- se puso a nivel del oído de su hija y le dijo- otra gracia como esta y no solo estarás casada también cacheteada- Annie sin más remedio accedió-

La fiesta se llevó en total normalidad pese al incidente que rápidamente todos olvidaron, tocó el turno de bailar Archie con Candy-Hola nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar junto a mi cuñada es usted una mujer hermosa-

-Más hermosa es mi hermana-

-Ambas lo son… si por algún motivo su esposo le sucede algo inesperado cuente con mi apoyo estaré ahí para ayudarla siempre a sus pies mi bella dama- se hizo hacia atrás para hacer una reverencia sacándole una sonrisa.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta pero casualmente hoy me llegó correspondencia de él y ya le informé que llevo dos meses de embarazo-

-Será el hombre más dichoso de todos-

En la noche la mamá de Annie trató de aconsejarla para su noche de bodas- Mamá ya no me digas nada por favor-

-Es necesario que te informe-

-No quiero ser informada-

-Deja de ser tan terca-

-Haber déjame verte Annie porque te ves tan abultada-

-Por mis enaguas…-

-Señora el señor ya viene subiendo-

-Gracias Martha…Annie ya sabes pórtate bien ¿Quieres? Se buena esposa-

Archie entró a la habitación Annie de inmediato se puso un gorro en la cabeza y empezó a temblar –Hola que te sucede ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? Escucha- trató de acercarse con una sonrisa amable de medio lado pero ella lo esquivó se metió en la cama él la agarró por la cintura-¿Oye que tienes abajo?- le alzó el camisón provocando su risa.

-No te rías son mis enaguas- Y ¿Cuántas te pusiste?-

-Todas las que encontré- Nuevamente lo empujó para zafarse de él.

-Oye no te haré nada que no quieras- cuando Archie intento acercarse ella se metió rápidamente debajo de la cama y él se acostó –estas consiente que mañana debo sacar la sabana como prueba de que consumamos nuestro matrimonio ¿Cómo lo haré?- Ella sacó la mano para entregarle un frasquito- el extrañado lo tomó-esparce ese liquido en la sabana y listo-

-De acuerdo hoy no será ¿Puedes salir de ahí?-

-No-

-Te prometo que no te tocaré-

-Aquí me siento cómoda-

-pero…-

-No me insista ya tomé mi decisión-

Continuará…

Mercedes, Mary silenciosa, Guest (¿Uy a que se debe tanto odio preciosa? Si Albert es un amor y todos lo saben ningún Fic podrá cambiarlo porque la realidad es que el es un Rey y Candy su Reina o Príncipe y princesa así lo dictaminó su creadora Mizuki), Jane, Stormaw, Adoradandrew, Lizbeth Haruka, Boribonbon. Tranquilas ya verán que todo poco a poco aunque parezca difícil de creer se arreglará jiji. Mil gracias por estar siempre ahí. Como siempre hagan bien y no miren a Quién Dios le bendiga. Gracias mil bendiciones y abrazos.

Una pregunata Ustedes ¿Quieren qué Albert se enteré sí o no? Jiji


	8. Chapter 8

Personajes de Mizuki & Igarashi.

-No me insistas ya tomé mi decisión-

-De acuerdo ¿Podemos charlar?-

-¿Te puedo contar por qué me llamó Annie? jajajajaja te dará risa es por una tátara tátara abuela…- Annie le empezó a relatar hasta que el sueño los venció.

Al día siguiente Annie se levantó más feliz que nunca aunque con un poco de dolor de espalda, se estiró para desestresarse cuando Archie sin previo aviso salió del baño desnudo de inmediato volvió a ponerse debajo de la cama- a la próxima avisa-

-¡Perdón!-

-¿Me pides perdón? abusador degenerado-

-Tampoco es para tanto estamos casados-

-No me interesa a la próxima, veras que te pasa-

-¿Me estas amenazando?-

-Te estoy advirtiendo, no me conoces no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer y ya deja de hablar y termínate de vestir-

-Y ¿Cómo puedes saber si estoy o no desnudo?-

-Te veo claramente los pies y las pantorrillas y no te has puesto nada, así que apúrate por favor que tengo hambre y quiero desayunar-

-¡Listo! ¿Ahora si estas alegre?-

-Bueno termínate de ir-

Archie salió y cerró la puerta.

En el jardín

-Hermosa señora Andrew que bien le sienta el embarazo es usted encantadora a sus pies mi dama-

-Gracias y mi hermana- preguntó mirando para ambos lados.

-Alistándose-

-¿Ha recibido noticias de su marido?-

-Dice que estará de regreso antes que dé a luz a su primogénito-

-Hasta entonces yo cuidaré de usted-

En la prisión

-Se que ha pasado 6 meses jajajaja debes estar tranquilo esto de la fuga lleva su tiempo poco a poco hemos logrado hacer un túnel que nos llevará hasta este punto ¿Si puedes ver desde a través del pequeño orificio que he abierto para estar comunicados? Jajaja asómate muchacho no pierdas la fe-

Anthony algo débil como pudo visualizó- Mira aquí está el mapa en esta casa abandonada ahí bajaremos a unas escaleras que nos conducirá hasta un cofre que contiene toda la información jajajaja y pronto seremos ricos; con tus fuertes brazos podremos cavar y cavar hasta desenterrar el gran baúl-

-En usted confío necesito estar cerca de mi mujer le prometí que nos veríamos pronto-

-En unas semanas será el motín para escaparnos-

Pasaron las semanas y Annie seguía durmiendo debajo de la cama Archie le daba risa escuchar sus anécdotas y él le contaba las suyas. Candy y Albert intercambiaban cartas.

Para: mi amada esposa

Hola Candy, no sabes cuan dichoso soy al saber que pronto seré padre, eres una gran mujer, has sabido complacerme al fin la herencia Andrew pasará a manos de un gran muchacho, porque estoy seguro que será varón. Me estoy preparando para salir lo más pronto posible de Londres.

Te Quiere tu esposo.

En la prisión el motín se llevó a cabo fue una gran rebelión un guardia había facilitado el escapé a varios reos generando una gran lucha, pues la mayoría habían sido encarcelados injustamente. Algunos guardias lograron disparar sus escopetas.

Me hirieron-

¡Huyamos!-

No muchacho yo ya estoy anciano sal tu hazlo por la mujer que amas-

Entramos los dos y nos iremos los dos no lo dejaré aquí- Anthony se lo subió en hombros hasta llevarlo a una balsa. Ya agonizante el viejo.

Admiro tu fuerza y templanza se que lograras tus anhelos pero yo ya no puedo resistir más –

Por favor no muera, gracias a usted he podido salir ileso de la cárcel a usted le debo esta segunda oportunidad-

Lo…lo…sien…to-

No- entristecido por la partida de su amigo le cerró los ojos para continuar su camino.

-Dios solo te pido fuerzas para continuar para estar cerca de mi amada-

-¡Tengan todo listo ya Candy está a punto de dar a luz!-

-Sí señora-

-Annie no te quedes ahí ve pronto ayudar-

Entre la servidumbre cuchicheaban es increíble que la hermana ya esté a punto de dar a luz al primogénito de los Andrew y ella ni un síntoma –Será mula jajajaja-

-¿Qué tanto hablan? Denme las mantas en vez de estar ahí paradas deben ayudar a mi hermana-

-Sí señora Annie-

Un carruaje a todo galope llegaba Albert no esperó a que le abriera la puerta en cuanto paró salió veloz para ver a su bello hijo nacer. Escuchó el sonido- Mi hijo nació-

-Felicidades William ya eres papá-

A las dos horas

-Ya puede entrar señor Andrew-

-Gracias- Albert se inclinó para besar la frente de Candy-Mi princesa cumplí, te dije que llegaría para el nacimiento de nuestro primer hijo ya pronto me darás más-

Dos meses después Anthony al fin encontró el gran baúl aunque un poco débil- Dios era cierto ¡Sí es cierto!- Unos pasos se escucharon…

-Candy amor ya son dos meses y nuestro hijo esta rozagante-

-Amor me gusta el brillo de tus ojos cada vez que lo miras-

Albert acostó al bebe en la cuna para darle un tierno beso en los labios a Candy, que luego se torno excitante, él la cargó hasta la cama; le retiró el camisón y se bajó el cierre del pantalón para introducirse en ella.

-Candy amor estas tan estrecha me gusta cómo se siente sé que esto solo se hace para procrear, pero no puedo evitar sentir todo tu cuerpo vibrar, me vuelve loco-

-Yo también me siento bien, no tengas temor de hacerlo más profundo, puedo soportar-

Ambos hacían el amor locamente.

En el cuarto de Annie y Archie

-Sí entonces el tipo con un acento irlandés trató de decirme que mi ropa carecía de elegancia-

-Jajajaja que poca la de ese señor si tú sabes vestir como todo un galán, eres muy guapo-

-Tú también eres atractiva- Annie carraspeo-bueno ya es hora de dormir apaga la vela-

-¿Cuándo dejaras de dormir ahí? Si quieres cambiamos de lugar-

-No te preocupes esto es más cómodo que él convento-

Anthony al oír los pasos tomó lo que pudo y lo metió en un sacó saltando enseguida al mar nadó lo más que pudo hasta, un bote que remó a una orilla de una bahía para no levantar sospecha, logro quitarle al mercader algo de ropa si mostraba las monedas de oro con tales harapos lo más probable es que lo detuvieran otra vez.

\- Qui est venu? Quelqu'un nous DAMMIT avant! (¿Quién ha entrado? Alguien se nos adelantó ¡Maldición!)-

-Cariño adivina ¿Qué?-

-¿Qué?

-Serás papá otra vez-

-¿En serio?- Albert la giró

-Y lo más probable es que sean mellizos me dijo la comadrona por la posición de la luna ¿Puedes creerlo?-

-Es que llegué de Londres muy recargado-

-No seas bromista-

-Saldré al pueblo quiero comprar unas telas para decorar la casa-

-Ya era tiempo de tener privacidad soy algo escandaloso en nuestro momentos de intimidad-

-Bueno te dejo en la noche te daré más placer-

-Chao-

Candy iba caminando cuando un carruaje elegante se detuvo la tomó por sorpresa y la subió en el carruaje.-Candy amor he vuelto por ti-

Continuará…

Mary silenciosa: Jajaja es un Anthonific aunque no parezca.

Alebeth: El no sufrirá es un hombre sabio jiji.

Leidy Granchester: Gracias paisana linda jiji no va a sufrir créelo.

Lyn Minmei: bueno es que yo soy una Albertfan tratando de hacer un Tonyfic jiji y lo peor que la autora de esto es una Albertfan que le gusta un Tonyfic, es una locura hace años que se perdió el control de esta historia y de lo que haga Candy no me responsabilizo.

Mikumo Guynemer: Merci pour les acclamations claires que je vais continuer à écrire des baisers du Venezuela (Gracias por las porras claro que continuaré escribiendo besos desde Venezuela).

Mercedes: tu planteamiento no está nada mal. Jiji

Boribonbon: Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Adoradandrew: mmm me gusta claro que no puede morir pero haber que pasa.

Cagalli Yula: aquí entre nos me parece una linda labor humanitaria el servir en exclusiva a la humanidad mil gracias por tu proeza.

Jane: usted manda jefa.

Nana: Uy Stear y Eliza que pareja tan dispareja veamos qué pasa. Ya queda como dos capítulos máximos para el final y lo más probable es que algo pase jiji.

Stormaw: Contigo ya son tres que estan al pendiente de Annie que como pueden notar es una Annie diferente, tierna dulce y agradable.

Mitsuki Kazumi: Como te confunden? Jiji mil gracias por comentar y por tus halagos son alentadores. Gracias vida.

Sandra Casillas: Cuando no.

Bueno como siempre hagan bien y no miren a quien a terminar esta porque viene infiel y es una trama que las atrapará pero antes a terminar las atrasadas. Jiji para seguir adelante mil bendiciones.


	9. Chapter 9

Personajes de Mizuki & Igarashi.

Candy iba caminando cuando de pronto un carruaje elegante se detuvo para subirla sin previo aviso, aun no podía creer…

-¡Dios!- se tapó la boca con ambas manos de la impresión- ¡Eres Tú! ¡En serio eres tú! Déjame tocarte sentirte saber que realmente no es una ilusión, que estoy imaginando inexplicablemente sin razón alguna-

-No Candy no soy una ilusión realmente soy yo que he venido a buscarte a estar contigo para siempre como una vez te lo prometí amada mía-

-¿Cómo lo lograste?-

-Es una larga historia… pero ahora solo quiero amarte y besarte…hacerte mía una vez más Candy White-

-Anthony en este mundo que existen tantas vicisitudes para llevar a cabo nuestro gran y eterno amor…-

Candy y Anthony no intercambiaron más palabras solo se entregaron al deseo de sus cuerpos; que ya estaban descontrolados ante la agonía de estar tanto tiempo separados, jadeaban ante la entrega pasional Candy se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre él. Él tocaba sus glúteos de manera vehemente.

-Hemos llegado- Avisó el cochero.

Candy se asomó por la ventanilla -Y ¿Este lugar tan elegante?-

Anthony llevó el dedo índice a la boca de Candy para a callar sus preguntas- Tenemos tiempo sin vernos déjame sentirte una vez más y saber que nunca me has olvidado.

Candy asintió con la mirada, él la guió hasta un inmenso jardín lleno de flores y rosas blancas, desde un rincón un hombre tocaba el piano dando la ocasión perfecta para ambos bailar una hermosa melodía de ensoñación, sus miradas se compenetraron, rosaban sus narices para sentir el suave y dulce aliento de ambos. Sin más el señor se retiró pero a pesar del silencio ellos aun oían la canción.

-Candy permíteme estar contigo, tocar tus labios, tu cuerpo, tu alma.-

-Anthony- dijo Candy en susurro.

El vestido de Candy descendió lentamente de su cuerpo y el pudo grabar cada detalle de su hermosa feminidad, se acercó a ella para tomarla en sus brazos con delicadeza besándola suave y apasionadamente a la vez.

-Oh Candy cuantas noches te he pensado me he imaginado estar junto a ti. Al fin podré estar junto a mi bella dama-

-Anthony-

Los dos se besaron y amaron entre las rosas que ocultaban sus cuerpos desnudos. Eran un solo cuerpo, una sola carne, Anthony se sumergió en ella con tanta delicadeza y ternura que solo deseó que ese momento nunca acabara, quería que el tiempo se detuviera cual agujas del reloj deja de funcionar para así amarse por el resto de la eternidad. Las lágrimas de añoranza y deseo de que nunca terminara el momento se hizo presente en el rostro de Candy.

-No no princesa no llores por favor-

-Es que me resulta un sueño estar aquí en tus brazos sintiendo todo tu amor-

-Candy me has hecho el hombre más feliz de todos-

Sigilosamente se levantaron del césped para vestir nuevamente sus ropas.

-Candy no te dejaré ir-

Cabizbaja -Estoy nuevamente embarazada… tuve un hermoso varón… no sé qué hacer ni que decir, los dos me gustan por igual… lo siento- Anthony apretó los puños con fuerza sintió ganas de golpear a Candy por su sincera declaración.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? Durante años solo pensé en ti, en nadie más, eres la única mujer de mi vida y tú te revuelcas con los dos al mismo tiempo ¿Acaso crees que soy tu monigote?- Anthony le dio la espalda conteniendo la rabia que se apoderaba de todo su ser.

Candy aun semi desnuda trató de emitir alguna palabra que aplacara su ira pero no encontró.

-Creí que te acostabas con él por compromiso pero resulta que lo haces por placer- medio se giró para verla a la cara y decirle-¡Desvergonzada!-

-Perdóname Anthony tú me gustas mucho pero no sé a quién elegir-

-Te facilitaré la decisión ¡vístete y lárgate!-

-¿Podemos seguir viéndonos?-

-Por el momento no quiero verte… Un carruaje te llevará hasta tu casa-

Candy al llegar a casa fue directo al cuarto de baño preparó la tina, mientras pasaba la esponja por cada parte de su cuerpo meditaba lo acontecido.

"Anthony amor tus dulces y tiernas palabras me enamoran cada día pero, pero Albert me hace estremecer con cada caricia incluso solo con la mirada…"

-Querida no te oí llegar-

Candy le sonrío- Ya salgo-

-No te preocupes quédate ahí también necesito relajarme un poco, es demasiado trabajo-

Albert se fue acercando a medida que se descalzaba y desabotonaba su camisa y pantalón. Al entrar en la tina, desnudo estando frente a frente tomó a Candy por la cintura haciéndola subir encima de su hombría. Le dio indicaciones a Candy para que moviera sus caderas de forma circular. Besando su cuello le informó que el día sábado sería presentado ante la sociedad un nuevo socio que se unió al proyecto del cultivo de algodón.

-Te gustará la ceremonia han invitado un pianista-Candy lo miró y paró el movimiento- ¿Por qué paraste?-

-Nada estaré feliz de asistir junto a ti-

-Sabes eres la mujer más hermosa de todas- Candy, continuo sus movimiento hasta satisfacerlo por completo.

En otra parte de la casa

-Annie te enteraste la esposa de Stear ha enfermado nunca le dio hijos, quiere decir que el pronto deberá buscar esposa-

-¡Paty!- Reprendió Annie causando malestar en su hermana. -Lo siento… no te pongas así, es solo que esperar a que alguien se muera para estar junto a él, es algo incorrecto, no puedes basar tu felicidad sobre la desgracia de otro-

-Perdón- Dijo con la cabeza gacha- Volveré a mis labores.-

Sábado.

Candy y Albert llegaron a la mansión del nuevo socio. Candy sintió una fuerte impresión al darse cuenta que era la casa de Anthony.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí-

Un lacayo se acercó para abrir el carruaje -Bienvenidos señores síganme por favor enseguida los anuncio- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Candy llevó su mano a la boca al comprobar que en efecto se trataba de la casa de su amado.

Continuara…

Penúltimo capítulo. En realidad este fic era para cuatro capítulos pero ante la aceptación se prolongo un poco.

Nana (me gusta que te diviertas), Stormaw (Pues si esta Annie es más Candy que la propia Candy jajaja), Mercedes (En agosto puedo retomar esa historia la verdad es que me atraso por las clases),

Jane (Veamos qué pasa con ambos uy la cosa esta muy ruda, y el siguiente es el final), Boribonbon (la verdad es que los dos son iguales la diferencia es la personalidad pues Albert es más imponente, si se puede decir así, a de ser por la diferencia de edad jijiji), Adoradandrew (créeme más sufro yo con esta historia jajajaja), sayuri1707 (veamos que pasa alguna sugerencia), Mary silenciosa ( Ya lo sabrás falta un capítulo).

Ahora si mil Gracias a todas, mil besos y abrazos full bendiciones. Y ya saben hagan bien y no miren a quien. Jiji Dios les bendiga.


	10. Chapter 10

Personajes de Mizuki & Igarashi.

Candy entró al salón de fiesta acompañada de su marido; aún le era imposible asimilar que aquel lugar tan lujoso le perteneciera a Anthony Brown un chico dulce y humilde; incapaz de hacer o cometer algún daño pero, "¿cómo lo logró? ¿Cómo lo consiguió? Es rotundamente inexplicable". Eran una de las tantas preguntas que se hacía Candy nerviosa de lo que se fuera suscitar en aquel lugar donde por fin Albert y Anthony se verían cara a cara, quería huir pero de hacerlo notaría su preocupación y quizás sería peor para todos. Consideró mantener la calma confiaba en la prudencia de su fiel y amado amante sabía que él nunca actuaría en contra de su deseo; ella nunca lo engañó siempre fue honesta en decirle que se casaría y se entregaría a su esposo. Él aceptó las reglas del juego es injusto que ahora desee dar un giro de 180 grados a la relación que hasta el momento llevan.

-Adelante señores en seguida les anuncio.

-Gracias… Candy te noto preocupada, ¿te sientes bien? Cuando gustes nos marchamos es natural que debido a tu embarazo, este fatigada.

\- Albert me encantaría regresar a casa, en mi embarazo anterior también me sentía agotada…

-Comprendo cruzaré algunas palabras con mi nuevo socio y nos retiramos.

-Gracias por ser tan comprensivo.

Mientras en un bar no muy lejano de la ciudad de Lakewood.

-Con que ese jovenzuelo después de todo logró huir de las barracas.

-Sí… se…ñor.

-Y ustedes fueron incapaces de evitar que escapara… Franco… no te pongas nervioso no soy tan… frívolo como la mayoría me percibe ¡no!…- Mr. Fransua caminó hasta su escritorio; sacó un arma y de manera inesperada, le disparó directo a la cabeza sin contemplación alguna.- ¡No! soy (déraisonnable) inescrupuloso ¡LEVÁNTENLO!

En la mansión George se acercó a Albert.

-William deja a tu esposa en compañía de las otras damas necesitamos firmar unos papeles antes de dar el anunció de la nueva alianza ante la sociedad.

-Comprendo. Candy amor no me tardo apenas firmemos unos documentos regreso y nos vamos.

-Está bien. No tardes.

Candy se integró con el resto de las señoras de sociedad.

-¿Ya se enteraron? el nuevo socio es joven y aparentemente está soltero-. Suspiró-. ¡Disponible! Ojala se fije en una de mis hijas-. Candy ante el comentario frunció el entrecejo para nada le pareció la idea que su Anthony se casara.

 **En la biblioteca.**

-¿Así qué usted es nuestro nuevo socio?-. Albert le extendió la mano.

-Sí, un placer en conocerle señor Andrew. Me han dicho que usted es un ¡as! en los negocios.

-Eso dicen.

-Anthony Brown es un placer estrechar la mano de mi nuevo asesor y socio financiero.

-Igualmente, no se arrepentirá y más aun con la desaparición del First Bank of the United States.

-Perfecto aquí están los documentos que los acreditan como socios de los cultivos de algodón.

-Gracias George-. Manifestó Albert palmeando la espalda de George-. Siempre tan diligente mi padre hizo un gran acierto en convertirte en la mano derecha de la familia Andrew.

-Su padre fue un gran empresario y ahora usted su sucesor ha hecho un magnífico trabajo.

-Listo ya somos socios salgamos a dar las buenas noticias-. Dijo Anthony.

-Será un honor quiero presentarle a mi esposa, es una mujer encantadora, me dará mi segundo hijo.

-Su esposa interesante, ya deseo conocer a la hermosa dama que tanto me menciona.

\- ¡Bueno basta de charla señores salgamos!-. Expresó George estrujando sus manos.

Candy estaba conversando con las damas cuando escuchó la voz de Anthony sintió desfallecer.

-Damas y caballeros es un honor tenerlos en mi humilde residencia… por favor siéntanse como en casa disfruten de una hermosa velada, hoy celebramos la unión financiera de Andrew y Brown -.

-Joven y bromista ¿Qué más puede desear una mujer? jajajajaja si es una de las villas más lujosas de todo el territorio-. Dijo una de las invitadas meneando su copa de vino.

Candy iba a beber una copa de champaña cuando…- Amor no puedes beber estas embarazada acuérdate. Debes cuidarte por ti y por nuestro bebe-. Candy aun permanecía de espaldas le costaba asimilar que estuviera en el mismo lugar donde se le entregó a Anthony en cuerpo y alma.

-Señora Andrew su esposo tiene razón-. Anthony caminó hasta Candy quedó frente a ella. Candy palideció al ver ante ella los dos hombres que han marcado su vida de mil formas.

-¡Candy! ¿Hay un médico?-. Albert logró agarrarla.

-¡Sí! ¡Esteban llama enseguida a un medico!

\- ¡Sí señor!

-¡Súbala a la habitación! la cargó para llevarla hasta la recámara que le indicó Anthony, el cual caminaba de un lado a otro consumido por la preocupación. En su mente batallaba el aceptar que Candy continuara o no con Albert; si esa era su elección él no se entrometería, respetaría su decisión; simplemente daría gracias a Dios por haberle dado la oportunidad de haberle tenido entre sus brazos así haya sido una vez, el siempre estaría agradecido de haber vivido un momento de amor junto a ella.

-Ya está aquí e doctor.- Informó el lacayo.

-Anthony vi un alborotó ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Oh Dios! ¡Es la señorita Candy!

-¿Usted la conoce?- preguntó Albert intrigado.

-¿Qué si la conozco? Bue…no yo…

-De seguro mientras estábamos conversando se dio la ocasión de que se conocieran ¿Cierto madre?

-¡Claro por supuesto! Así fue. Anthony necesito consultarte un asunto.

\- Por supuesto vayamos a la otra estancia. Con permiso. En seguida regreso.

-¿Hijo se pueda saber que es todo esto?

-¿A qué te refieres madre?- dijo Anthony pasándose la mano por el mentón, metió sus manos por entre su saco. Movía su torso para atrás y para adelante.

-¿A QUÉ ME REFIERO?

-Madre baja la voz.

-Hijo has cambiado, ¡despareciste! y de pronto regresas con un montón de dinero que según dices te lo heredó un anciano que conociste en la cárcel.

-Todo lo que te he dicho es cierto no es mentira.- masculló Anthony.

-A mi no me engañas soy tu madre y la otra vez vi a lo lejos a la señorita Candy ¿Qué hacías tú a solas con una señora casada? ¿Quieres matarme del dolor? Si ese señor se da cuenta…te podría…

-Mamá ya no es necesario que te preocupes lo que hubo entre ella y yo ya quedará en el pasado. Te lo garantizo.

-¿Seguro? Por favor prométemelo, no mates a tu madre de un susto.

-Cree en mi palabra.

Continuará.

Primero mil gracias por seguir esta historia. Otra cosita jiji la verdad es que yo no veo televisión, no leo jiji ni nada de eso, para evitar copiar alguna característica de un personaje, me lo he prohibido porque consideró que toda las historia que dentro de mi humildad escriba debe ser original, nada copiado ha de ser por eso que ya no leo jiji. Mil disculpa si tengo fallo, en cuanto a lo que habrá acontecido en ese tiempo solo tomé las costumbres de la época que era en si lo que necesitaba para saber cómo actuaban en ese entonces y, pues en aquel momento no se hablaba de sexualidad como ahora que ya hasta se puede obtener un máster en sexología. En aquella época prevalecía la ignorancia. Solo hagan una terapia acuérdense como fue la primera vez que le hablaron o se enteraron lo que hacían un hombre con una mujer en la intimidad o ¿Cómo le decían a sus partes intimas? En aquel momento se era muy ignorante. Esa parte si la tengo muy clara por eso el comportamiento sexual varía de acuerdo a la época.


	11. Chapter 11

**Personajes de Mizuki & Igarashi.**

Definitivamente dejaré ir a Candy ella ama a su esposo y, por lo que veo no es un mal hombre.

-Ya reaccionó, es un simple mareo debido a su estado de gravidez-. Informó el médico.

-¿Gravidez?

-Sí, Sr. Brown seré padre por segunda vez.

Anthony no lo podía creer su dulce Candy, la mujer que ha amado desde la primera vez que la vio, le dará a su rival en el amor otro hijo. No le quedó de otra que palmear la espalda de su contrincante para felicitarlo.

Las doncellas ayudaron a Candy con el arreglo.

Desde lo lejos Anthony observaba como el carruaje se perdía en la oscuridad llevándose al amor de su vida.

Candy en el trayecto pensó: -Dios amo a estos dos hombres maravillosos ¿Cómo hago para decidirme por uno de ellos? Uno es el padre de mis hijos y el otro es mi eterno amor de la infancia. Albert es tan amoroso y compresivo. Nunca olvidaré aquella tarde cuando Anthony me convido a bailar mi primera pieza musical, nos quedamos un rato en silencio hasta que sus labios rozaron mi mejilla. No hubo nada más tierno que ese mágico beso...

-Se me olvido decirte amor que la esposa de Stear esta desahuciada debemos prepararnos para darle nuestro apoyo.

-Pobre Stear se ve que la ama tanto-. Sintió tristeza Candy.

Los días pasaron en total calma.

Annie y Archie se la llevaban bien a pesar de no compartir la intimidad.

-Pobre Stear es increíble que tan pronto vaya a perder a su esposa.

-Está aislada Sabes, es por el brote de cólera, solo afectaron a unos cuantos de la región.

-¿Y ahora que hará?

-Solo respetar los designios de Dios.

Annie pensó: si supiera que la noticia alegrará a mi hermana Paty.

-Annie me agrada que en nuestra relación tengamos la oportunidad de ser amigos no como otras parejas, donde el hombre solo ve a la esposa como un simple objeto destinado a criar y educar a los hijos, es interesante tener con quien conversar de lo que te pasa en el día a día con soltura; sin tener que cuidar lo que vas a decir por temor a que el otro lo mal interprete tu le sonrío-. Me gusta tu sonrisa.

-Gracias, bueno ya es hora de dormir.

-¿Seguirás ahí abajo?

-Sí, a mí me gusta además, encontré unas cobijas muy gruesas que me sirven de soporte.

\- Bueno apagaré la luz. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

A las semanas le llegaron noticias de la muerte de Elisa. Todos lloraron su partida.

Por otro lado un francés buscaba la forma de desquitarse de la osadía de aquel muchacho que había sido capaz de quitarles parte de su riqueza.

-Así que aquí es donde vive ese jovencito es hora de hacerle una visita. Tomás, John ¡Acompáñenme! Es hora de buscar lo que me pertenece.

Toc, toc, toc.- ¿Quién será a esta hora?

-Déjalo Juana Yo iré.

-Pero Señora Rosemary es mi trabajo.

-No juanita en esta casa no hay distinción social a pesar de haber cambiado de estatus seguiré siendo la misma mujer humilde. Además, en toda la tarde no has parado de trabajar, ya es tiempo de que descanse.

-Gracias tú y tu hijo son la representación de la bondad.

Al abrir la puerta-. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE MALNACIDO?

-¡Dios! ¿Y…ustedes quiénes son? ¿Por qué entran de esa forma tan vulgar?

-¡Revisen la casa! Y, usted si no quiere ser golpeada cállese. Mmm… Ahora que te veo, no estas nada mal, eres una mujer muy linda-. Rosemary le escupió el rostro, despertando la ira de Mr. Fransua, quien antes de lograr tocar el rostro de la madre de Anthony este llegó para impedírselo.

-¿QUIÉN ES USTED?

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi (No te acuerdas de mí).

-¡Por supuesto, ya veo, es usted, EL QUE ME EMBAUCÓ EN AQUELLA TABERNA…!

-¿Embaucó? Es un término grosero. Bien, no vine a fraternizar con usted, he venido por mis joyas y antes de que esto se torne de otro color será mejor que me las entregue de inmediato…, pensándolo mejor me quedaré con esta lujosa casa ¡Y a ti te asesinaré junto con tu madre!

Mr. Fransua sacó de su saco un arma y antes de que este logrará disparar, Anthony se le fue encima para evitar que su madre sobre todo su adorada madre, fuera asesinada vilmente a manos de un hampón.

-¡No por favor! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Déjelo!, ¡déjelo!-. Rosemary agarró un jarrón con el que golpeó fuertemente al agresor, provocándole la muerte instantánea.

-¡Madre!-. Rosemary se desvanecía ante lo acontecido-. Mamá no quiero que digas nada usted hizo lo necesario en defensa personal, yo me haré responsable.

-No hijo no lo puedo permitir yo, yo… lo maté.

-No diga eso yo, en medio de la pelea lo golpeé con el jarrón es lo que realmente ocurrió, ¿estamos?

-No puedo permitir que te vuelvan a encarcelar…

-No lo harán porque, este hombre entró sin aviso a amedrentarnos.

-¡Hijo! ¡Hijo mío…!

Pasaron los días y todo se esclareció en cuanto a la muerte de Mr. Fransua, el cual era un extorsionador y el ladrón más buscado de todo el condado de Chicago. Por suerte varios hombres que fueron embaucados rindieron declaración. Liberando de toda culpabilidad a Anthony.

En los días sucesivos Anthony se presentó en la casa de Candy y Albert, ambos emprenderían un viaje en tren por asuntos de negocios. Candy no iría dado a su embarazo, ya eran tres meses.

Candy le dio a su esposo un tierno beso para despedirse. Anthony volteó la mirada- Albert amor te amo con todo mi corazón nunca lo olvides.

-Seguro mi princesa, tú tampoco olvides que te amo y te amaré por la eternidad.

-¡Jamás!

Anthony se acercó a Candy.- Hasta luego señora Andrew fue un placer haberle conocido.

-Igualmente señor Brown gracias por los momentos compartidos.

Ambos subieron al carruaje que los llevaría hasta a la estación del tren.

-Señor Brown, no se arrepentirá de haber hecho negocios con nosotros.

-Por supuesto que no, estoy seguro que usted es un gran hombre.

Se escuchó un fuerte sonido. Todas las personas empezaron a gritar despavoridas.

-¡Señora Andrew! ¡Señora Andrew!

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué llega tan agitado?

-El tren donde iba su esposo se descarriló no se ha dado reporte de algún sobreviviente, temo que todos hayan muerto.

Candy se desmayó.

Habían pasado tres días para que Candy recuperase la conciencia.

-Candy hermanita, ¿ya estas bien?-

Candy con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas solo pedía a su hermana que le dijera que todo es parte de una pesadilla. Annie negó con la cabeza. Candy cayó nuevamente en llanto.

Dos meses después…

Archie aún se sentía atraído por Candy, por lo que se decidió un día hacerle una propuesta.

-¿Qué observas?- expresó Archie.

-El atardecer, las rosas se ven más hermosas que nunca.

-Candy eres una mujer viuda, necesitaras la ayuda de un hombre. Ya viene en camino tu segundo hijo.

-¿A qué… se refiere? No le comprendo.

-Usted siempre me ha gustado, me parece una mujer maravillosa y me gustaría tener una relación con usted más intima-. Archie se acercó a ella para tomar sus labios mientras a lo lejos eran observados por Annie, quien corrió desconsoladamente hasta la casa.

Archie al estar a punto de rosar los labios de Candy, recordó a Annie, se acordó de sus platicas, de sus risas, el compartir del día a día… De pronto era sacado de sus cavilaciones dado al fuerte impacto que recibió en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo se atreve a faltar a mi hermana y a la memoria de mi esposo? ¿Quién se ha creído? ¡Que sea la última vez que usted se atreve a tocarme!

-Disculpe usted tiene razón, la verdad no se en que pensaba pero, este acercamiento me ha permitido descubrir muchas cosas. No volverá a pasar. Se lo garantizo.

Archie sonriente salió corriendo a buscar a Annie quien la encontró en la sala-. Annie amor necesito hablar contigo, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-Disculpa en este momento debo ir a ayudar a la señora Martha a elegir el menú para la cena.

Archie cabizbajo no insistió más.

Annie se había guardado sus emociones por algún motivo sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, un sentimiento desconocido para ella; extrañamente ya no quería estar sin la presencia de Archie.

En la noche Annie se fue a dormir antes de la hora acostumbrada, se metió debajo de la cama como todos los días. Sus ojos no tardaron en nublarse ante el deseo incontrolable de llorar; al saber que Archie se había fijado en su hermana…

-¿Por qué lloras?

-¡Ah!- Annie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-. ¿Qué haces aquí?- Annie se iba a salir pero, Archie la detuvo y se le montó encima.

-¡Esta vez no te dejare ir!-. Annie se quedó inmóvil-. ¿Y… sabes por qué?- Annie negó con la cabeza-. Porque te amo y seré el hombre más tierno y compresible que haya existido solo por verte sonreír.

-Archie… Yo…

-No lo digas demuéstramelo.

Al día siguiente Annie y Archie bajaron felices a desayunar. Candy se acercó a su hermana quería aclarar cualquier mal entendido que se haya podido suscitar debido a la conducta irracional de su cuñado.

-Tranquila Candy no debes de darme explicaciones; ya lo sé todo, Archie me contó cómo sucedieron las cosas. Ahora nos amamos más que nunca y, creo que pronto tú y, Paty serán tías.

-¡Hermana te quiero!-.

-¡Yo igual!

Ambas se abrazaron.

Candy cumplía 5 meses de embarazo cuando recibió una repentina noticia.

-Candy, nos llegó un comunicado del accidente ferroviario, según nos informan que un hombre se salvó-. Le avisó Annie.

-¿Un hombre?

-Sí, es rubio y de ojos azules claros. Está en la medicatura del pueblo.

Candy no lo podía creer de prisa salió hasta el hospital, apenas le dijeron la habitación donde se encontraba el hombre, entró y al verlo corrió a sus brazos. Para jurarle amor eterno.

 **Fin.**

Invitado: como ya lo he dicho en otras oportunidades me lo han comentado otras amigas. Yo no leo ni leeré lo que me gusta, la verdad que admiro las personas que lo hacen. Yo solo leo fic donde Candy y Albert estén juntos en la intimidad así sea una vez. Pero desde que decidí pues plasmar en papel las loqueras de este par ojo no veo películas, ni leo libros para que todo salga natural. De leer fic de mis amigas Albertfan y comentar claro que lo hago. Debo aplaudir su originalidad. Las amo a todas.

Nana hermosa aquí está el final ja, ja, ja ves que te espere. Te adoro.

Mercedes: Yo también pero creo que no se .

Jane: Así quedó la historia que tanto pediste jajajaja.

Adoradandrew: creo que esta historia fue diferente no hubo enfrentamiento.

Stormaw: gracias por seguir la historia amiga.

Lacus Sheryl Nome: bueno el destino se encargo de decidir por Candy. Jiji

Ahora sí mil gracias por haber seguido esta historia que era para 4 capítulos pero dada la aceptación se alargo. Mil besos y que Dios nos bendiga.


	12. Chapter 12

Epílogo.

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Candy corrió a los brazos de su amado… Lo miró con ternura, amor y felicidad… una felicidad inefable (que no se puede explicar con palabras).

Él solo pudo verla y abrazarla sentir su aroma.

\- ¡Perdóname, Perdóname!- decía ella entre llanto.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte –dijo abrazándola con todo su amor sintiendo su suave y delicado aroma a rosas silvestres.- Candy, lo sé todo sé cómo pasó todo en parte nos apresuramos o yo, me apresuré con todo.

\- Oh, mí amado… Te amo con todo mi corazón.

Meses atrás…

Albert miraba fijamente por la ventana del vagón sus ojos estaban llenos de nostalgia.

-Anthony eres un buen hombre… he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte… eres un gran chico.

-Lo mismo considero de usted señor Andrew… definitivamente es un ejemplo a seguir lamentablemente…

-Me interpuse entre ustedes.-Anthony nunca se esperó tal declaración, Albert respiró profundo- De haberme enterado no la hubiera desposado, sabes no debemos tomar decisiones apresuradas… comprendo ustedes tuvieron miedo sé de parejas que intentaron revelarse a los mandatos de la sociedad, tristemente han sido ejecutadas por disposición de una moral que considera una insolencia de parte la mujer que nos sirve para darnos hijos y educarlos.

Anthony asintió con la mirada-Confesaré que le propuse irse conmigo, huir, no me importó en lo más mínimo que haya sido tu mujer y que te haya dado hijos jamás me interesó la amé, la amo y la amaré por siempre por ser dulce y bella, aunque se haya decidido a estar contigo.- Albert, disimuló su sorpresa al enterarse que Candy su Candy se había decidido por él. Se enteró que Candy en más de una ocasión se entregó carnalmente a su actual socio, sus conjeturas llegaron ser que por miedo ella se quedó a su lado. Quizo callar su descubrimiento con la intención de que su esposa se enamorara de él por medio de sus atenciones, pero debía confrontar su rival de manera racional y caballerosa no quería tenerla a su lado obligada.

Inesperadamente una pieza mecánica del tren falló, colisionó contra una montaña. Hubo heridos por doquier buscaban la forma de salir al ver que se estaba prendiendo en llamas; la válvula no tardaba en explotar, Albert se encontraba mal herido Anthony lo ayudó.

-Señor Andrew, ¡venga levantase hágalo por su esposa e hijos!

-¡Anthony, huye, sálvate cuida de mi esposa, dile a mis hijos que los amo!

-No, señor usted tiene mucho que dar, es un gran hombre vamos, a seguir adelante.

Anthony como pudo lo ayudó a salir del tren, al ver que una señora clamaba por su vida fue en su rescate.

-¡Muchacho!- Albert no pudo contener las lágrimas, perdió la consciencia.

Presente.

-Amor, las niñas se ven hermosas.

-Me las llevaré.

-En seguida te acompaño.

Candy se asomó por el balcón miró el rosedal, una pequeña lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo acompañado de una leve sonrisa, inaudiblemente dijo - Gracias Anthony, por haberme amado, siempre te agradeceré el regalo que me diste; hoy día tengo una familia gracias a ti. Gracias por haberme perdonado.

-Hermana nuestros esposos nos esperan.

-Él es paciente, sabrá esperarme- dijo con una sutil sonrisa.

-Pero el señor Corwell es más paciente que el señor Andrew, ja, ja, ja sé porque te lo digo.

-Tenemos los mejores esposos del mundo.

-Totalmente de acuerdo hermana. Vayamos en seguida pronto harán el brindis por el compromiso de Paty y Stear.

El mundo a su alrededor parecía un hermoso sueño de nunca acabar.

Fin.


End file.
